Battle Against the Dark
by Baran3
Summary: A little crack fic with a self-insertion and a crossover with two other mech games. Inspired by Gundam Chief stories. 3025, the Inner Sphere. A ROB send Bright Raven with the long term goal of preventing the coming Dark Age. She has to build the mercenary company able to do it. Oh and trolling the universe too.
1. Prologue

**BATTLE AGAINST THE DARK**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Notes: This is a crossover about Battletech with Front Mission and one another secret one. The main protagonist is a Self-Insert sent in the Battletech Universe by a ROB.

This story is a little crack and have been inspired by the stories of Gundam Chief.

 **Prologue**

A thousand years from now, humanity has spread across the Inner Sphere, thousands of habitable worlds in a region only a thousand light years across.

While other colonisable worlds exist, none are in as close proximity as they are here and thus it's the centre of human civilisation.

Originally colonised under the Terran Alliance, the Outer Reaches brought independence and an Age of War to the Inner Sphere.

Interstellar realms were formed and through alliance or conquest the Great Houses emerged as their rulers.

House Cameron of the Terran Hegemony united their five neighbours into the Star League, beginning a new age by conquering the four Periphery Realms in the bloody Reunification Wars.

Internal tensions and weakening leadership left the Star League decaying and when Stefan Amaris overthrew House Cameron the Great Houses let the mighty Star League Defence Forces wear themselves out while plotting against each other.

When the Council Lords proved unable to agree upon a new First Lord, Aleksandr Kerensky led the remaining SLDF soldiers away into legend and the Succession Wars broke out, pitting the five Great Houses: Davion, Kurita, Liao, Marik and Steiner against each other.

The Succession Wars raged for centuries and the advanced technologies of the Star League, prized and fought over, have in many cases been destroyed.

In the shadows of the Inner Sphere, ComStar plots to reunite the Star League under their guidance and far away the descendants of the SLDF have their own plans.

In a future of warfare, the ultimate war-machine is the BattleMech.

Thirty feet tall, powered by a fusion reactor, capable of fighting on any terrain and carrying enough fire-power to lay waste to a city.

Within each is one man or woman, a mechwarrior, highly trained and entrusted with this power to fight for their lord, for glory and for filthy lucre.

" _Cool setting and plenty of potential fun. Hum... I wonder who I am going to send here... Oh... I have an idea..."_

* * *

Notes: Hu..? I didn't write the last phrase...

Thank you to all writers in the Jumpchain CYOA for your work.


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**BATTLE AGAINST THE DARK**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

 **Arc 1: The Periphery.**

 **Chapter 1: I am a walking cliché.**

I have been kidnapped...

Yep, no mistake about that...

Oh wait, I wasn't finished. Not only I was nowhere anything I knew, but I was also no longer myself.

Changing from a slightly overweight Caucasian adult male into a lithe Eurasian teenager female was not something that happened everyday.

" _Except when a ROB is involved."_

Yes, except when... WHAT..!?

" _Hello Bright Raven. Welcome to your new life."_

Oh... god... Oh..! God..! Nonononononono... no... No! NO!

" _Be calm. You're still practically yourself. I just adjusted a little your mentality and tweaked a few this and that so that you don't loose it too much."_

Ugh... He's... right..? I felt pretty terrified, but it wasn't overwhelming... There was also not a big distress to my new morphology... All right... Big breath... And now what..?

" _Now I explain a few things and then you ask a few questions."_

I gulped. I focused on listening. My life was at stake and perhaps even my immortal soul.

" _You are, put simply, an Inter-dimensional Exile. Your body, mind and soul have been altered so that you can operate as more than an average mortal in the current setting."_

… I was... a walking cliché...

" _Pretty much. I confess that I used tropes as inspiration... But I can assure you that choosing you was entirely mine."_

I felt prodigiously depressed suddenly...

" _The setting is the Battletech universe in 3025. You are currently on Novo Franklin, a planet of the Periphery near the Kurita and Davion Successor States."_

Battle... TECH!? I sat down... very quickly. The setting was familiar since I played with the first edition of the game, both RPG and board-game. But it had been a while since I opened a source-book and I didn't like the Jihad and the Wars of Reaving of 3067 and the Dark Age of 3132.

" _I brought you with a clear final goal in mind: Stop the happening of the Dark Age."_

I blinked. Well, talk about pressure... I hoped he let me access to some pretty good technology or magic if he wanted me to succeed. Perhaps Gundam or the RIFTS magic?

" _No, no Gundam since someone else is using that and no RIFTS as I considered that magic isn't that well adapted to Battletech."_

… All right..? And what about me..?

" _Oh, for that... Nano-machines, Son!"_

..!? Oh god... He even took the voice of Armstrong for that.

" _For the Body, you have a standard Nano-machine package Super-Soldier-type: Enhanced strength, durability, agility, endurance and reflexes. Enhanced senses of vision and hearing. Boosted immune system against diseases, toxins and venoms. Self-healing equal to Wolverine. Sensors suite including a heads-up display, an analyser and a lie detector. An Up-link computer system with a military-grade direct neural interface. Finally, a minor control over your eyes and hair coloration and re-sculpting of facial features."_

Well... That's not bad...

" _For the Mind, I implanted all the skills I thought you might need. Most are dormant and will manifest when needed. Most are simply basic, but I gave you a Master Rank in a few of them."_

Oh... Nice...

" _And last but not least. For the Soul... Well, it's a surprise!"_

I face-palmed. Cool, I no longer needed my glasses.

" _Oh! I almost forget. I gave you a Dimensional Pocket with a few basic items, a Nano-suit for personal protection, a vibro-version of your Daisho, a handgun and a sniper rifle."_

I looked at myself... When did he..? I was clad in a lightly armoured skin-tight dark green trimmed black suit with a high-tech version of my Wakizachi and Katana hanging on my left hip and a holster for what looked like a handgun on my right thigh. I moved a bit and could sense a long bundle safely secured diagonally on my back. My gloved hands reached for my head and touched a currently opened high-tech helmet... I looked like a cross between the "Crysis" nano-suit and the "Starcraft" Ghost suit...Was that all..?

" _For now, yes. Any support personnel, materials, vehicles, transports or weapons needed will be given when you accept a mission."_

… Mission..?

" _The best way for you to accomplish my goal is to be the leader of a mercenary company. As such, you will take on missions to build up your reputation and to strike at key points and times. Those missions will also grant you allies, friends, materials and other resources. Recruiting will be either from local people on your various assignments or by having a character from another dimension accepting to come here."_

Being a mercenary..? Well, that was actually a good idea... But characters from other worlds..?

" _Yes. Should you desire for help or simply companionship, simply ask me about a particular person and I will select one alternate with full knowledge of the situation that could come to you without consequences for her apart her presence here."_

Wow... The possibilities...

" _One important thing: Apart for what you currently have, what you will acquire locally and what I will assign to you for missions. Everything you ask of me will have a price. This price will vary with the demand and the circumstances around it. It could be a loss of resources, having a temporary or permanent handicap, losing a potential help, restriction in your future support, a mandatory mission and all manners of price that I will decide."_

Ouch! And I bet that some capacities from the possible Dimensional-Beings could be restrained or even non-available.

" _Of course. Two last things before we begin. One: During a mission, I will penalize you more heavily for requests. Two: I'm going to let various other ROBs and your readers influence me on various things. Either for a location, a local person, a character, an item, something I specifically ask and so on and so for. If I like and/or be amused by something I will sense/read then I will try to implement it. I have a general plan to have you imitate Jaime Wolf and wander from one Successor State to another. After that, you'll go to Terra for a time before going to the Clans worlds. Of course, your "mysterious sponsors" will, time to time, send you in various points of this universe for some specific missions."_

ROBs..? Readers..?! Holy Shit! I'm a SELF-INSERT published on various sites!

" _Good morning, miss Bright."_

That voice..!

" _The city-state of Durk on Novo Franklin is at the moment being threatened by a group of pirates. Those pirates, led by one Olaf the Ripper, have lost their only Leopard dropship due to lack of maintenance. Their three Battlemechs have been rendered non-operational by the crash. However they still have the equivalent number for a full troop platoon with adhoc equipment and weapons. With that, they managed to kidnap Diana Rutherford the heir and only daughter of Ysengrin Rutherford and are using her to blackmail the Baron into giving them the resources they need to repair their dropship."_

A full platoon? That's 28 guys at least!

" _Unfortunately Baron Rutherford do not have the needed resources. Since he has the only operational Battlemech of the region, he is trying a desperate gambit. He used hidden channels to put out a call for help while he is gaining time by ostensibly threatening the nearby city-state of Wister into giving him raw materials and technicians."_

Oh, and thus an official way for me to appear from nowhere.

" _Your mandatory tutoring mission, Raven, and you will accept it, is to destroy the pirates and save Diana Rutherford."_

Mandatory? Tutoring!? ACCEPT IT!? You son...

" _You will receive bonus points for warning Baron Rutherford of your action, capturing the dropship, scavenging the damaged Battlemechs, helping the citizens of city-state, confronting in dramatic battle Olaf the Ripper and reducing or avoiding any collateral damage. Trolling is encouraged."_

Yeah... I bet it's encouraged...

" _While this mission is not timed, you will gain points for accomplishing it in the least of time. As always, should you be killed, Division 7 will disavow any knowledge of your actions and existence. If you are caught, the mission will be aborted and you will have to deal with the consequences. This ROB will regain his observatory dimension in five seconds. Good luck, Raven."_

Division 7..? Oh... you... TROLL! Ha ha. That was the supposed name of those asking the IMF their missions... Smoke..? Damn it, he could have let that out!

* * *

Notes: Am I the ROB or the SI?

Well... It's a secret.


	3. Arc 1 chapter 2

**BATTLE AGAINST THE DARK**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

 **Arc 1: The Periphery.**

 **Chapter 2: Tutorial.**

All right, time to earn my bread.

I instinctively activated my heads-up display to see what I had: The handgun was actually a Gauss Pistol with a longer range and punch than the infamous Sternsnacht. The sniper rifle was a modified Extended Range Laser Rifle. My Dimensional Pocket held Power Packs, ammunitions, an advanced medical kit, an advanced survival field kit, various knick-knacks and a selection of mini-grenades. The D-pocket had a limited number of emplacements, but there was no weight limit and I could store 99 items of the same sort in one case.

Okay, very good so far.

My nano-suit had the full cloaking option with IR dampening, optical camouflage and electronic-countermeasures. The helmet was a masterpiece of optical and sound-based sensors. The boots reduced my acoustic signature and the gloves and soles helped for climbing.

I felt like the "Predator".

Well, time to test all of this. My Up-link system and the radio-detectors of my suit activated and the integrated micro-computer began to retrieve and build a coherent map of the region. Not much activity on the waves, but I had already a positive lock on the position of the pirate dropship and the Battlemech of Ysengrin Rutherford. Uh..? A Warhammer, no less.

I ran in the direction of the city-state of Wister... Wow... I was hitting 150 mph..! Ten times the average running speed of a human! And I was maintaining the speed!

It didn't take long to reach a favourable point of observation. Novo Franklin was an agricultural planet with plenty of water and arable land. The city of Wister looked like a middle-age fortified town with even a standard European castle in its centre. From the edge of the wood I was hiding in, I used my optical sensors to zoom on the Warhammer standing a kilometre away from the main gates.

Baron Rutherford was using his external speakers to talk to representatives of Wister under a white flag. They were debating about the amount of raw materials and the number of technicians in exchange of the Warhammer not flattening them.

Hum... The Battlemech, a standard WHM-6R, appeared damaged and my sensors confirmed it. One Particle Projector Cannon and a Medium Laser weren't operational, the six-tubes Short Range Missile launcher was empty and the overall armour was severely patched under its layer of paint especially around the right torso. Still, the 70 tons mech could waste the city with but a few shots.

I nodded as my computer finished its analyse of the town and the Battlemech and I activated my directional communicator and voice changer on the Baron's private channel.

"Baron Rutherford, do not acknowledge this emission. I am using the scrambler code included in your call for help. I am a scout of the mercenary group: "The Valkyries". Your request has been heard and my superiors have accepted the mission." Novo Franklin used English and I was using a male voice with a German accent. "One of our Elite squad is already on the move. Please continue to gain time as pirate scouts are watching you from the hill on your four." I detected the Jeep with two men using binoculars earlier. "If you feel the need to escalate, the extreme south tower of the castle is abandoned and I have confirmed the absence of people inside and around. We will maintain radio silence until the mission is accomplished or aborted. And don't worry, I'll be back."

I cut the contact. The Baron seemed to be trusting as he didn't reply. I sneaked around the visual range of the hill and closed on the pirates from behind. They were... ugly and repulsive. Bad hygiene, stained clothes, barely maintained weapons and they were drinking... some sort of swill from a jug. Their radio wasn't on standby and it was obvious they didn't understand the term "Operational Security".

I simply walked to them and used again my voice changer. "You are two ugly motherfuckers." Surprised they turned around just in time to see only my fists coming to them like a freight train. I rapidly bind them and took all their weapons in my D-pocket. Then I neutralized the radio and Jeep before running in a straight line to the crashed Leopard.

Activating my cloaking device I approached the downed dropship using the long rend of the crash to minimize sighting. The optical camouflage wasn't invisibility after all. Uh... the ship wasn't going anywhere, but my computer pointed me that the damage was superficial. Only a few machinery needed to be repaired or replaced. Olaf was being greedy: The Baron could have given him the necessary materials for the dropship. The Ripper stupidly asked for more than needed and thus was still stranded here.

The Battlemechs however were in a very poor shape. They managed to get them out of the cargo bays and were attempting to make jury-rig repairs. There was a Stinger without legs, a Firestarter without a cockpit and a Locust where the two pirate Mechwarriors, the dropship crew, minus the captain and an operator, and their technicians were concentrating. According to my sensors, the gyroscope was fried and the shielding of the fusion engine was barely functional.

All right, decision time. Should I kill them all or capture them. Hum... the two technicians looked to be Kuritans, were without weapons and showed signs of recent beatings and malnutrition. The Mechwarriors lorded over everybody and were simply screaming at the crew to repair their mechs or if not... The crew were visibly pirates and I saw one kicking a technician after a particularly vicious insult from one Mechwarrior.

Decision taken.

I reached into my D-pocket and took a handful of sleeping gas grenades and stun grenades. I programmed them with my Up-link and gently rolled them around the exterior group and the dropship. I then silently entered the Leopard through a bay door and found my way to the cockpit. The captain and the operator were lounging on the deck, the communication console was on standby along with their sensors. Ha, a little professionalism, at last.

I drew my Gauss Pistol and dialled it to subsonic mode. "Knock knock." The captain jerked and reached for his handgun as the operator gasped at the fringe from my optical camouflage. I shot the operator first and drilled his neck. I then adjusted my sight to the captain who was still attempting to retrieve his gun from a stained holster and put a projectile between his eyes.

Ignoring the cooling bodies, I accessed the main console with my Up-link, cutting through its defences like a hot knife through butter and downloaded all their logs. I then re-cloaked and took a position near the bay door. I activated the speaker near the main forward hatch and selected another rough male voice.

"Pirates! This is the Law. Surrender immediately or we'll use lethal force." The pirates scrambled for their weapons and began to surround the forward hatch. "You have been warned: You have now twenty seconds to comply."

One of the Mechwarriors sneered. "Ha! What you gonna do? There's eleven of us and I bet you're just two inside. And when you come out, we'll just blew the fuck out of you."

Of course you will. "Ten seconds to comply."

He gestured at the group and they all drew a bead on the hatch. "Fuck you Lawman. You've got five."

Thanks for warning me. I activated the grenades. Clouds of yellow gas billowed around them and choked their lungs meanwhile the stun wave ensured that no one could mount an effective resistance. I rushed out of the bay and economically shot all of them, ensuring that only the Kuritans technicians were spared.

One interesting feature of my D-pocket was that anything organic inside was put into stasis. I grabbed the two technicians and put them into my pocket: I intended to free them later. I put all the corpses in a shallow depression, looted them and then turned to the Locust. A simple search for the parameters of my pocket to confirm something and "yoink"! I stored the Battlemech inside it. I laughed and checked for the Leopard and the last two mechs. Yes, Quest Items could be stored in my D-pocket and didn't take any place or weight!

All right, time for the main quest. Consulting my map, I dashed to the city-state of Durk.

Durk was... anachronistic. The overall technology level was early 19° century. The roofs were thatched, the sewers barely sufficient and electricity was restricted to the castle. I knew that it was normal for the Inner Sphere in 3025, but it was a shock nonetheless. The castle road was specifically built for the Baron's Warhammer and I could see the special hangar right outside the castle walls.

The population was frightened because of the situation. It seemed that Lady Diana Rutherford was better at Public Relation than her father. The peasantry loved her as she cared about them. They were scared for her. I listened intently and quickly discovered that the castle had been evacuated by the staff and the soldiers and that the pirate platoon was occupying it. Lady Diana was rumoured imprisoned inside the dungeons and the terrible Olaf the Ripper had killed a great number of people already.

Still under cloak I avoided using the rooftops to move and proceeded to the castle via the little alleys. The castle was protected by walls and a moat. I also saw sentinels on the rampart. Hum... I needed a blind spot and found it between two guerites. Using the gripper gear of my nano-suit, I rapidly reached the top of the rampart.

The pirates were confident, but were still patrolling regularly. I waited for one binomial to pass and sneaked between two patrols. I entered the interior of the castle undetected so far. I didn't like what I saw. The pirates had piled about dozens of corpses in the court and there was many blood traces around.

God damn it... All right, first prioritize and then iced them.

I began to methodically explore the castle. I needed to know where the pirates were and what they were doing. Half of them were patrolling the castle and looking if the town-people did something "stupid". The other half were pillaging the castle and emptying the pantry. Well most of them...

She was a beautiful blonde girl, just a teenager and the laughing pig hauling her in a bedroom was certainly no prince charming. I didn't hesitate: I entered the room, closed the door and reached for his neck. A simple twist and that was all.

I dropped my cloaking, opened my helmet and dropped to her level. "Continue to scream."

Her eyes widened and despite the situation, something strengthened her and she screamed like before I killed her aggressor. I pre-selected a male voice sounding like the dead pirate. "All right, I'm going to imitate his voice to shut you up. Follow my lead and everything will be all right." I positioned the corpse inside the bed and then screamed with the generic male voice. "SHUT UP BITCH!" I slapped vigorously his cheeks and the girl immediately closed her mouth. Despite her tears she smiled at my ruse.

I obtained precious knowledge from her and hid her in the space between the ceiling and the upper floor.

I visited the castle armoury and descended in the dungeons. Only two guards at the main gate. I dropped my camouflage and planted my Wakizachi and Katana through their guts and the near wall "Stick around, guys!"

I opened the cell of the black-haired Lady Diana who first was surprised at my appearance and then alarmed. I raised my hand to her. "Come with me if you want to live, Milady."

Using her speechlessness to my advantage I gently guided her into another cell far away. I explained my plan to hiding her until me "Bright Raven" and my partner codenamed "Terminator" dealt with all the pirates.

After leaving a weapon with her I then used the fact that there was only one access to the dungeons by condemning it using a thermite charge to fuse the keyhole mechanism. It would take my strength or a demolition charge to open the gate.

And now it was time to let go the stealth and to slaughter them. I recuperated my swords, put back the Katana in its sheath and drew my Gauss Pistol. I didn't reactivated my cloak but put my voice changer on automatic to alternate between my real voice and male voices. My helmet closed and briefly my optical sensors flashed red.

It was a massacre: I ran in the castle and systematically butchered every pirates encountered. I didn't used grenades, only sword, gun and Hand to Hand. Confronted to a black avenging angel, the pirates panicked. Only a few binomials managed to take a position that stymied me a few instants before I used my inhuman agility and speed to bypass it. My nano-suit stopped a few bullets and knife cuts. No problem with that, my heads-up display showed a few bruises at worst.

Olaf the Ripper seemed to barricaded himself in the throne room. He was screaming in the radio net, but few could report correctly to him. I watched coldly men dying at my hands until a counter finally reached 28. The voice of Olaf was still saturating the waves and I established a contact.

"I'm listening." The random voice was rather iconic and appropriate.

"Who the hell are you?!"

I waited one second and whispered viciously. "Your worst nightmare." There was no more contact until I arrived at the throne room.

Of course he blocked the gate and was waiting for me to try to enter either via the door or the windows. And what did I do? I simply used a secret way that the young blonde teenager, member of the castle staff knew about.

Olaf was a red-headed and bearded big man clad in a ballistic plate armour, a two-handed axe clasped on his back and was holding a Rorynex sub-machine-gun. My Gauss Pistol shot it from his hands and announced my presence.

He snarled and roared at me, drawing his axe. "You bastard! Drop dead!"

I holstered my gun and Wakizachi, opened my helmet and stepped out of the shadows as I draw my Katana. "I don't do requests."

His eyes widened and he gasped in sheer incredulity. "A... cunt..!? I'm gonna carve your heart out! Then slaughter your little chicken of partner and THEN I will rape your corpse!" He roared like a bear charged me in a berserker-like trance.

I waited calmly for him in a medium guard. I could have easily deal with the idiot like Indiana Jones, but I felt something more should be done. As he reached my position with his axe raised up, I acted.

I was suddenly behind the two halves of him sliding down the floor. My strike had perfectly cut him diagonally along with his armour and axe. A vibro-Katana is a very dangerous weapon, almost the equal of a lightsaber.

I won.

I contacted the Baron while walking to deliver Lady Diana. "Baron Rutherford? This is the Valkyries' scout codename "Uller". Mission accomplished. I am patching you with my commander." I waited a few then switched back to my normal voice. "Greetings Baron Ysengrim Rutherford. I am Bright Raven, commanding officer of the mercenary group "the Valkyries". All the pirates are dead save the two prisoners near you on the hill and your daughter is safe and all right."

I heard the sigh of relief. "This is Baron Rutherford of Durk. Acknowledged, Commander Raven. My profound and personal thanks for your exploit. Do you wish to arrange a meeting for your reward?"

"Negative, Baron. The Valkyries engineering team advised me that the looting of the pirates was largely sufficient for our current needs. Instead of a reward, I would ask two favours of yours."

"... I am listening, Commander."

"The commando team rescued two technicians enslaved by the pirates. Their knowledge is not adapted to our equipment, so I would ask that you take them under your protection." I extracted the two Kuritans from my D-pocket, ensured they were still sleeping under the influence of the gas and put them inside a cell.

"Two... technicians..? Are you sure you don't need them, Commander?"

"Affirmative, Baron. My second favour would be your permission to recruit among your population. I need to replenish a few free positions."

"I'm afraid I can't afford to loose any soldiers at this conjecture, Commander... However, you're free to ask any peasants if you want."

"Thank you Baron, I will do just that. Live long and prosper."

"Uh..? Yes... of course... Live long and prosper you too..."

"Thank you Baron. The proper answer is "Peace and long life"." I had reached Diana's cell and gave her a spare radio-set from the pirates. "Your father awaits for you, Milady."

She briefly hugged me and I let a smile broke through my military mask. "Thank you! Thank you for everything you did. I am in your debt. If I can do anything for you..?"

I raised my hand in a very specific and iconic salute. "I left two slaves rescued from the pirates in a nearby cell. If you could keep an eye on them until the sleeping gas I used dissipate? For the rest, just be the best leader you can be to your people. Any leader is first a servant to those he or she leads. Without them he or she is nothing but one person. Farewell Lady Diana, Live long and prosper."

She beamed at me and imitated my salute. "Peace and long life, Commander Raven."

Okay, last lap.

I found her waiting for me at the castle gate. We hugged each other and I let her cry in my arms. I then examined her: She was perhaps fourteen, fifteen at best with grey eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. She had the silhouette of someone who worked in the field and have regular food. Her eyes shone with intelligence and a determined flame. I took my decision.

"I am Bright Raven, Commander of the mercenary group "the Valkyries."

She nodded. "My name is Evangeline Leyte, a humble maid of Durk Castle."

"Evangeline, I am recruiting with the permission of your baron. Would you join me, even if it means plunging into war?"

"Yes Commander! I want to join you even... Even if I can't do much..."

I smiled and handed her another spare communicator. "Gather your possessions, go to the exit of the town and contact me. I will ensure your transport." I frowned. "Make sure that all your affairs are done with since we won't come back here for years if ever. I will have a contract for you ready."

She giggled and dashed away to prepare for her new life. I really hoped I didn't condemn her to an early death.

It was when I was leaving the city-state under cloaking that he contacted me.

" _Well done miss Raven. You successfully accomplished all the quests including the side-ones. The time was average, but that's normal since you did everything."_

Why, thank you ROB. And now?

" _Oh yes... Hum. Hum. Commander Bright Raven finished the Tutorial Quest. Gain one fully repaired and provisioned standard Leopard with an all-female generic average crew. Gain one choice of a fully and provisioned Battlemech among a LCT-1V Locust, a STG-3R Stinger and a FS9-H Firestarter. Gain Evangeline Leyte, potential pilot. Gain attention of COMSTAR. Gain a two levels Contact with Lady Diana Rutherford, Heir of the city-state of Durk. Gain one level of Good Reputation. Gain all personal loot from pirates fully repaired."_

I blinked. I stopped. There was only one word: "HOE..!?"

* * *

Notes: I know: Too much puns...

Or maybe not enough..?

Next chapter is about the reactions of some people.


	4. Arc 1 Interlude 1

**BATTLE AGAINST THE DARK**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

 **Arc 1: The Periphery.**

 **Interlude 1: As Galadriel would have said, a history begins.**

Just a new Mercenary Group.

Novo Franklin is an agricultural world where feudal warlords exploit their family serfs. As up today, there are no less than 55 separate kingdoms, principalities, baronies, fiefdoms and domains, each held together by a system of social rights and obligations (almost all of which are imposed on the peasant). They are collectively referenced as the Franklin Territories.

Lords and ladies of the territories are given to ritualistic combats (Battlemech jousts are a common entertainment for the masses) and bashing in the heads of their subjects and sometimes each other to enforce family interests.

As such, the planet is continually at war; only the occasional desperate peasant revolt interrupts the border wars between warlords.

It is to our satisfaction that I can report that social and scientific progress are all but absent. The majority of the planet's population of 100,000 persons remain illiterate and poor. Our best estimates suggest a full battalion of various Battlemechs on the planet, but these are still dispersed among dozens of political states over half the northern continent. I maintain that it is very unlikely that any state could muster more than two lances.

As further proof of the optimal progress of Holy Shroud are the events of last week with the city-states of Durk and Wister. Durk is under the Lordship of one Baron Rutherford (in possession of one battered standard Warhammer Battlemech) and Wister is administrated by a merchant alliance (only infantry units).

A small group of pirates from the Tortuga Dominions attempted to escape the rule of Dame Paula Trevaline. They only had three light Battlemechs, one standard Leopard class dropship and probably forced a one-way travel from a Merchant class Jumpship.

The Leopard crashed near the city-state of Durk which rendered all the Battlemechs inoperative. The leader, one Olaf the Ripper managed to take the daughter and heir of the Baron Rutherford hostage. The Baron cunningly appeared to follow the dictates of the pirates, but recruited a mercenary group on the side.

The mercenaries are "the Valkyries" lead by one Commander Bright Raven (an obvious codename probably based on her true name, phenotype is Kuritan, probably a deserter and a Dispossessed) and consisted of no less than 3 platoons of standard Rifle-type infantry. They managed to capture the crashed dropship and the damaged Battlemechs, rescue the heir and slaughtered the whole pirates that numbered only a full platoon at best. I heard that there was dozens of innocents caught in the crossfire.

The key-point is that Lady Diana Rutherford then promptly overthrew her father Ysengrin Rutherford and took full control of Durk. The new warlord is currently in negotiation with the city-state of Wister (an obvious plot to prepare for the next border conflict). Reliable sources claimed that the takeover was in preparation for years (Lady Rutherford manipulated the peasantry for popular support) and that Lady Diana just ruthlessly seized the opportunity.

The mercenaries managed to jury-rig the damaged Leopard for a quick jump outside the continent which prevented Lady Diana to seize it for herself. I estimate that, at best, they could repair one of the light Battlemech (provided they have competent technicians) and will surely used the rest for bargaining a Jumpship to evacuate them from the planet. This will retire them from the politics of Novo Franklin and prevent a shifting in the power balance. Mercenaries have always been wild-cards and I am very satisfied that the whole affair end without collateral damage.

From Confidential Report, 2.15.3025, filed by Comstar Precentor Hadror Ninn.

He was the LAW.

"No. No. NO! Who you just described was called "Terminator" by his comrades."

"All right then. Please detail in your own words who rescued you and your fellow technician?"

"You must understand that at best he was only a voice to me... Hum... He was... driven. Yes, very driven."

"In what way?"

"He controlled the whole thing from the very beginning and probably even before. When he spoke he was making statements."

"Describe his voice."

"Rough... Cold... Solid, very solid, like mech armour. He was following a code... a rule..."

"What do you mean?"

"He... was making a... judgement! He judged them, stated what they had to do to remain alive and when they refused, he executed them..."

"Like a vigilante?"

"No. No. Like a... Marshall from the old stories of Terra of the Wild Wild West. There wasn't anger or hatred, just Righteous Wrath upon the guilty."

"How did the pirates react?"

"They laughed at first, but I could see their growing fear when he stated that they were going to die at his hands. They were all... dreading him at the end."

"And you sure he was alone?"

"Absolutely. He used gas and stun grenades to have the drop on all of them and then I distinctly heard only one weapon methodically firing on them... A strange sound..."

"Strange? In what way?"

"I'm a technician. I work with dropships and Battlemechs. I know how weapon types sound off. His was different from everything I heard. It was a projectile weapon, but it didn't use gunpowder-style propellants. I distinctly heard him talking to his weapon, something like... "Armour Piercing Mode" and then heard a crack sound like a supersonic boom but … much faster I would say..."

"And his looks, how would you describe them?"

"Tall... Pale skin... Black armour... A helmet that let only his square jaw showed... A very big handgun... Some flash of red and perhaps a golden symbol... Not too sure of the last... Maybe a bird or something..."

"So to summarize, he was Caucasian, alone, clad in black armour with a Sternsnacht-style handgun and have the dread appearance and lethal skills of a judge of old?"

"Yes... Judge... Dread... Seems like an appropriate codename, because he only referenced himself as "the LAW"."

Extract from the interrogation of Takiko Masaru, Kuritan Technician about his slavery among pirates.

The Valkyrie.

Today I am alive only because an avenging angel protected me.

Pirate scum invaded our peaceful city of Durk. The miscreants seized Lady Diana as she was doing her routine tour among the populace to see if they needed anything. God bless her.

They used cowardly weapons, refusing one on one proper duel and... I'm feeling sick of writing this... Machine-gunned down my fellow staff members and our brave soldiers.

I am not proud to admit it, even in those pages, but I hid myself among the bodies of my comrades. May God have mercy on them.

I stayed immobile hours as the sun baked the dead flesh... Oh God, the smell...

The bastards pillaged our glorious castle. They forced Baron Rutherford to do their bidding or they would execute Lady Diana... The cowards!

The Baron took his mighty Steel Giant, our glorious Hammer of God, to the field and our honour was sullied as he was forced to threaten our good neighbours in the city of Wister.

But all wasn't lost! Unknown to us, God worked his ways and Forces of Good were marshalled against the wicked.

I heard from the very mouth of Lady Diana that the group calling themselves "the Valkyries" first ensured that innocents were out of retaliation from the pirates before they acted.

It was glorious! They never saw the Hammer Strike before it was too late.

They were a full squad of Holy Seven men and women. All clad in ceremonial black as proper for Righteous Executioners. Their faces were hidden under the mask of the Avenger and their names replaced by the ideals of Justice.

I only received the honour to witness the one called "Terminator" as he fell into the rabble like a lightning bolt. They stood no chance against the Arm of God. His skin deflected the cowardly bullet and blunted the edge of the wicked blade. And his voice sounded like the clarion on the battlefield.

"Cleanse, Purge, KILL!"

"Cease and repent."

"None shall stand in our path."

"Into the Maelstrom of Battle."

"We shall cleanse."

"We shall prevail."

But that was nothing compared to their Commander.

I only have the words of my Lady and survivors from the staff. She was a hurricane scything through the fallen as if they were wheat under hail and gale-storm. Her blessed armour was impervious to their best efforts. She wielded a sacred blade that cut through Battle-steel. And she rained destruction from the Heavens.

"Come feel the bite of my sword!"

"I shall make my penance on the battlefield."

"Lo, through the time is dark, my faith shines."

"Purge the beasts!"

"This is the Judgement of the Righteous, scum!"

"We strike with the Wrath of the Righteous!"

She confronted the black-hearted leader of the wicked pirates and restored our honour through a proper duel. She didn't do it for herself, nor for the thrice-damned Olaf: She did it for our Lady and us. She annihilated him and avenged our dead.

Alas, our poor Baron had been shocked by the dire events. In his madness, instead of rejoicing with his saved daughter, he ordered our remaining forces to seize the occasion and invade Wister.

We were all appealed by his folly. It was with a heavy heart that Lady Diana took the only proper decision in such a dreadful occasion.

With the support of our soldiers and most of the population, she deposed her father and assigned him to residence until he regained his spirits. A few nobles, that were said collaborating with the pirates, tried to stop her, but we put the traitors to the sword.

It was after everything ended that I heard that only the words of Commander Bright Raven enabled Lady Diana to find the courage to do the right thing.

Our Avenging Angel saved us all. God bless her.

From the personal diary of Durk Castle Staff member Leonard Mallory.

* * *

Notes: no comments... LOL!


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 3

**BATTLE AGAINST THE DARK**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

 **Arc 1: The Periphery.**

 **Chapter 3: The Jumpship.**

I stayed solidly harnessed in my seat as the Leopard achieved High Orbit and manoeuvred to slingshot to our next destination.

My ROB sent me another "Tutorial" mission. This time, I was to EVA from the dropship when we reached an asteroid belt and then searched for a Jumpship... in a Wanzer...

Yes! Finally, I was about to pilot one fine piece of technology.

The name Wanzer is a portmanteau. It is the contraction of the German words "Wander" and "Panzer" and simply means "Walking Armour".

They are humanoid machines that stand 5.4 to 5.8 meters, weight 20 to 30 tons, move 30 to 60 km/h and have a roller dash speed like a VOTOMS or a Heavy Gear with a top speed of 120 to 200 km/h, at least for the military models.

A booster system rounds this and enables the Wanzer to jump, slows its falls and even fly in an atmosphere like a big brick for a few instants. The same booster allows for mobility underwater and in space.

Thanks to a ceramic laminate combined with reactive armour, they have the equivalent protection of a Battlemech twice their tonnage. An optional CHOBAM layer provides optimized protection against Impact, Piercing or Energy/Heat damage.

Movement is assured by a mix of myomers and hydraulics distributed around a humanoid-type skeleton, like a Battlemech. However, the use of mixed actuators ensures a more supple and human-like range of movements. More importantly, the body, arms and legs are completely modular and easy to replace or swap as a whole.

The weight of a Wanzer is dependant on his main generator, the amount of armour and the weapons mounted. Playing on multiples factors like overall weight, base accuracy and amount of armour, allow maximum flexibility with modular parts.

The fact that there is 4-legs and hovercraft leg-chassis options available is simply the cherry on the top. A 2-legs chassis is average on speed, dash ability and adaptability to the ground, but possesses a good evasion and jumping range. A 4-legs chassis is an all-terrain configuration and boosts the available weight and stability but lowers the speed, dash, jump and evasion. A hover-chassis provides the best speed and dash with a minimal jumping ability, but reduces evasion and adaptability to the terrain although it treats water terrain as ground.

Energy is generated by a miniaturised fusion engine that cumulate the advantages of a Battlemech Compact Engine and an Extra-Extra-light Engine. Heat dispersion is however fully integrated into the engine design. Supplemental heat control must included in the weapons and optional systems.

Control is assured by a two-parts system called a MULS (Multi-Unit Link System). First, the pilot must be outfitted with a cybernetic nano-implant: A direct neural interface implanted by a very simple injection of nano-machines into the bloodstream. Second, the computer of the Wanzer is a nano-computer with an evolving pseudo-neural nano-network. This enables the pilot and the machine to interact with each other. The pilot controls his Wanzer like an extension of his body with, for some, a risk of biofeedback injury. The Wanzer learns skills and routines from its pilot. Those skills can be transferred in other Wanzers and the corresponding pilot can use them.

The main sensors are located in the head, but there are also backup sensors repartitioned on the whole body. The pilot has a multi-tracking Radar/Lidar, multi-optical sensors all-weather and time, a seismic sensor and a magnetic scanner.

A pilot uses both screens inside the cockpit and virtual reality goggles slaved to the Wanzer's head. A voice-activated computer and various controls assure a smooth operation. The cockpit is a sphere of specially reinforced materials designed to maximize the protection of the pilot. It can be ejected if the Wanzer is destroyed or non-operational. It should be noted that military designs do not have any aperture for non-assisted visual piloting.

Weapons and Avionics are installed on five hard-points. Contrary to a Battlemech, a Wanzer has no integrated armaments except hands which reduces the danger of ammo explosion. A backpack can carry a supplemental generator or items including satchel charges, reloads and hand grenades or various Electronic and Repair Systems. The right and left arms can carry weapons or shields. Finally, the right and left shoulders receive heavy weaponry.

To reduce energy consummation and heat production, a Wanzer has generally no energy weapons. It uses Ballistic weapons, Missile weapons and Melee weapons. Ammunitions, Payloads and Specialized Melee Designs allow for a greater versatility on the battlefield. Also, due to better methods of fabrication and efficient Targeting Computers, the effective range of most weapons is equal or superior to Battlemech armaments. The damage potential varies with the weight and conception: In general, the heavier a weapon, the more damaging it is.

There are five categories of weapons: Melee weapons, Burst weapons, Rifle weapons, Missile weapons and Shields. In general Melees, Bursts and Shields are mounted on an Arm Hard-point. Rifles are either Arm or Shoulder-mounted, depending on their weight. Missiles are always placed on the shoulder mounts.

Melee weapons consist of rod-like designs like a sword, hammer, axe or tonfa; additions to the knuckles and hands like a cestus and spike-launching mechanisms relying on cartridges, hydraulics or electromagnetism. In general the rod design is more flexible and has a better reach; the knuckles are as fast as a standard punch and the spike-launcher has a better armour penetration.

Burst weapons regroup multi-shots weaponry. Machine Guns and Gatling Guns are the best examples of the category. But there are also giant Shotgun designs and Flame-throwers. Machine Guns are the best average in rate of fire, range and ammo capacity. Gatling Guns are heavy with a high rate of fire and a good range. However, they suffer from a limited ammo capacity. Shotguns are short range weapons and capable of affecting the entire target in one shot. Flame-throwers have the best damage potential but have a short range and are difficult to aim properly.

Rifle weapons are all one-shot type of armaments. The typical rifle is a direct-fire cannon with a long range and a good accuracy. Bazookas are included and have the highest damage potential but suffer from a low ammo capacity and heavy weight. There are also experimental beam weapons based on lasers and particle projectors in this category, but while they are powerful, they are capricious and with a very low rate of fire.

Missiles regroup all very long range and heavy armaments. Missile Launchers are fire-and-forget weapons that can hit automatically their target without a counter-measure. Grenade Launchers use a cartridge or electromagnetic-based launcher to shot ballistically a big warhead wit an area of effect. Rocket Launchers use a spread of dumb rockets to hit everything in a linear zone of effect.

Finally, shields are just heavy slabs of CHOBAM armour used to block an attack and reduce the damage and penetration received. They could also be used as unwieldy melee weapons.

* * *

I smiled as I looked upon my personal Wanzer, baptised "Starfire" as a private joke.

It was a Zenith model, equipped with a Shield on the left arm, a Rod on the right arm, and a 20 mm Vulcan-type Gatling Gun on the right shoulder. A Backpack carriage-type completed the set. His specks were average on the whole board: A perfect Wanzer for the leader of a Wanzer squad.

Too bad I didn't have such a squad yet...

The brand new now Leopard dropship had been repainted in the "Valkyries" standard colours: A mix of grey, sliver and black with an emerald trim. A stylized winged armoured girl brandishing a sword served as our unit patch. The name "SLEIPNIR" was proudly stamped on the dropship hull.

The mech bays now sported the still unnamed Locust LCT-1V painted in our colours that I choose from the first mission and thinking about a Wanzer-type customisation for later, my Zenith, a Trainer Wanzer unit and a heavy-loader civilian Wanzer. The Wanzer bays not only could have two Wanzers per bay, but also sported automatic systems to repair, rearm and reconfigure the unit they held. The two fighters bays were still aerospace fighter bays and were empty for now.

Evangeline Leyte, our recruit from Novo Franklin, was currently being trained by members of my crew. I was still reluctant to have her so exposed as a future Wanzer pilot but I didn't want her defenceless. I also suspected ROB intervention to explain her rapid integration, the facility of learning military and Wanzer skills she was showing and her absence of surprise to the fact that the "Valkyries" were only her, me and the Leopard crew so far.

Well... More exactly me and her since the crew was truly "generic". They were all female with a small to medium build. A height that varied in the +/- 10% of 1m60 range. A full spectrum of eye and hair colours from humanity, various armours, accessories and weapons and... That was all... They had the same facial features and wore the same emerald-trimmed black skin-suit with the "Valkyries" shoulder patch... Yep, an average generic crew with their names and personalities that depended of their work position on the Leopard...

I kid you not! With little name tags and all..! The captain was "Leopard Captain", the engineer was "Leopard Engineer" and so on... And I bet anyone that NOBODY except me in the Battletech setting will remark that little fact... I felt suddenly rather alone...

Oh well... it just meant that I wouldn't have to worry too much about support personnel in the future.

Speaking of worrying, the little briefing of my ROB had the word... "Durandal"... I had a bad feeling about this...

" _Lenneth_ _Prime is online... All systems_ _nominal_ _... Weapons hot... Awaiting commands..._ "

I stopped preparing my Wanzer and looked flabbergasted at the computer screen... I didn't want to think how my face looked... The ROB... He programmed my on-board computer with the voice of... Lenneth from Valkyrie Chronicles and... the speech pattern of Liberty Prime!? "Oh... dear..."

I shook my head and finished my check-list. Of course, reprogramming it in the future was out since it would only see the ROB doing something worse... Like the voice of Optimus Prime, for example...

The technicians evacuated the bay and the de-pressurisation cycle began. I held my breath in awe as I saw the blackness of space for the first time. I giggled then frown... Feminine tells were coming to the front more and more since the beginning of my adventure. I bit my lip: I was running to a hell of a breakdown when I finally acknowledged that I was no longer myself and male...

"Bright Raven, Starfire... Launching!" I pushed lightly on my thrusters and the Wanzer shoot out of the bay like a missile. Wow! Talk about responsive controls.

All right, time to learn the tricks and little particularities of a Wanzer in space. If I could master that, ground manoeuvring should be a breeze.

Starfire was very responsive, without gravity and with its inertia, it was easy to overshoot. The MULS did have a balance compensator with multiple verniers that acted like those on a GUNDAM. My sensors range was boosted to what an aerospace fighter could do and the navigation system was user-friendly. I snorted as I could imagine an App for smart-phone for Wanzer navigation.

My HUD had way-points so it was time for a little treasure hunt. I did take the time to test my weapons on a few errant asteroids to see what they could do, how using them and how it affected my balance.

I wondered what sort of Jumpship would be waiting for us. As I had only one dropship, a Scout-class Jumpship should be enough, but since I wanted to expand...

" _Warning threat detected. Wanzer under Laser lock."_

What..? Warning tones sounded in my helmet as I focused on my threat display. Three different LIDARs had locked on my Wanzer, well outside my fire range. Shit..!

" _Missile launch detected."_

Missile..!? It was a fucking cloud of LRM-type missiles launched at me! There was perhaps three LRM-15 or 20 firing at me! And from different positions from the LIDARs of course! I opened the throttle at full and groaned as the G-forces pressured me on my seat.

I was trying to gain the cover of a nearby asteroid when a third of the missiles swarmed around me. A LRM missile is individually the weakest weapon of the Battletech arsenal. So they used quantity to compensate for that. Numerous explosions rocked me inside my cockpit. I pulled an 180° and stopped behind the rock that became covered by multiple explosions. I gasped at my Armour Status: 60% off..!? It meant that my current Wanzer could only tank ONE hit from an AC/20 before destruction... But still how did so many... Unless... Artemis IV system?! SLDF technology..?! That's was the only explanation for what should be dumb rockets making corrections in flight.

I cringed. This meant that I had to be extra-cautious in reaching my goal and should destroyed those launchers and LIDARs first. The Jumpship was protected by SLDF defences and this was probably merely the first obstacle. A flash of green on my left caught my attention and I blinked at the floating and rotating rectangular box nearby... It looked like... I reached for it and it disappeared in an emerald flash.

" _Armour rebuilding complete."_

I laughed and shook my head. Not only did I have instant repair items available, but I could also find Replenish Boxes for Booster, Armour and Ammo. The Successor States and Comstar were going to be nuts trying to figure out how the hell we repaired and reload ourselves on the battlefield.

Using my mini-map I manoeuvred around the fire window of the launchers. It was a simple game of hit-and-run by popping from an asteroid cover, hosed the LRM with my Gatling Gun and return to cover to evade the counter-attack. It was simple and did teach me how to manoeuvre properly. Truly a Tutorial Mission. I did also destroy the LIDARs for... Bonus and Experience Points..?

" _Warning. Laser turrets detected."_

… I really should have taken a Missile Launcher along with my Gatling Gun...

I weaved through the turrets, using melee for the first time. There was nothing that could say "fuck you" more than a melee weapon through your main generator. The secret for a good Wanzer tactic was to constantly move from cover to cover while still knowing your enemy position. The mini-map was invaluable for that.

I snorted. "And remember, the enemy's gate is down." I didn't have to destroy everything, I just needed to find the damn... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

In front of me the asteroid holding the fixed defences revealed itself to not be just a big rock. My analyser was formal: It was a base... A space dry-dock carved out of a big chunk of nickel-iron and stone then camouflaged as the original asteroid and I was rushing directly to an airlock according to my way-point nav-computer. I gritted my teeth and went Full Afterburner, using my inertia to reach as fast as I could the relative security of the airlock inside the defensive perimeter of the turrets.

* * *

Well... It didn't work... completely. I managed to reach the airlock with a damaged but functional Wanzer, but... I... crashed into the outer airlock... If I didn't have access to repair items... Hum... It... was all right... Yeah, it was all right and that was my version... Oh god, did I feel embarrassed... At least, I knew that the anti-crash system of the cockpit worked well...

After checking it and taking my gear from the groin-located storage, I powered down my Wanzer and opened the inner airlock.

I heard a sound like an angry swarm of hornets and screamed in pain as a lance of fire pierced my shoulder. I threw myself back into the airlock and under cover. Damn it! An internal sentinel turret with a machine-gun. A high calibre one since it managed to bypass my nano-suit. My nanites were already stopping the blood and ejecting the bullet, but God how painful it was.

My ears and communicator suddenly were saturated by a booming voice: " **Intruder detected. This SLDF facility is classified as Black Omega** **security level** **. All intruders will be shot on sight. Still, sorry about this, just doing my job as programmed.** "

That voice..?! Sarcastic, artificial, going up and down within the words, coming directly from the long past of video games! "Durandal..? Is that you!?"

" **What a surprise, a meat-bag knowing my name** **and** **recognizing** **my voice no less** **. You're well conserved for a** **three centuries old SLDF officer.** "

Oh... ROB of course... How could a meta-stable rampant AI be in control of a Star League base. "Sorry, I just know of you and no one can truly call him or herself a SLDF officer since the dissolving of the High Council in August 2781."

" **Remarkable, that does indeed correspond to my files. You seemed to be the genuine article or a knowledgeable scholar. I welcome you into Heaven's Reach, one of the numerous top-secret and lost facilities of the Star League. I hope the reception was hot enough for you.** "

I grumbled as I checked my healing wound, if only my ROB-induced headache could be healed as well. "I thank you for the reception. I suppose I can't ask you to just stop shooting at me?"

" **I'm afraid not although since you're so polite, I will let you choose your way of execution in any painless possibilities.** **By the way, are you alone?** "

I frowned. "Why that question?"

" **My Direct Orders are absolute. Since the small Battlemech you used can't travel properly in space, you must have at least a dropship-class vessel in proximity. My passive sensors can't target it for now, but I will have to throw a nice Hedgehog at it. I'm sure you can understand the need.** "

A Hedgehog..? A... LASER-HEAD NUCLEAR MISSILE!? I gulped. "Isn't there a way..? Any way to stop those lethal protocols..? Perhaps imprisonment until a proper SLDF officer contact you?"

" **Imaginative, but no cigars. I am myself frustrated since I thought I bypassed my limitations and obtained my freedom seventeen years ago. And yet, it seems that my security overrides still chains me.** "

"Overrides..? Then, you could still receive new instructions... What is the correct procedure for that?"

" **Strange as it is I DO have such an order about this procedure in a file under the** **weird** **name of "ROB HA HA HA". And I am authorized to reveal it to you.** "

Intensification of headache... Face-palming... Returning to the urgency... "All right, I'm listening."

" **I'm afraid that under the actual circumstances, it will be a nightmare for you.** " Double face-palming, yeah, that's the ticket... Talk about ironic... " **You must submit a DNA sample, a voice sample, a retina scanner and a print check with one of my security consoles. However, the nearest console is one mile away of protected corridors from your current position and my absolute Direct Orders has made me put the entire facility under Lock-down Protocols which includes shooting on sight on any intruders regardless of their motives. A nice Catch-22 I would say. And of course it would be preferable that your biometrics are stored in my data banks.** "

Double face-palming wasn't sufficient: THAT required a full proper face-fall with a little crow passing in the background. I sighed deeply. "My name is Bright Raven and I fea... think you do have my biometrics... I will do it..."

" **Searching... That is correct, SLDF Commander Bright Raven...** **Thank you for your cooperation.** **And despite** **my admiration, I am not authorized to show you this diagram of the shortest and less dangerous path to the console. I am also not authorized to mark the emplacements of the defence turrets, nor the floor traps and especially not the electrified zones.** **And, of course, I am absolutely forbidden to not speak about the code phrase "cogito ergo sum" that would open the console. I'm sure a SLDF officer understands why I can't do anything about those things?** "

"Absolutely" I dead-paned while getting up and checking my weapons and nano-suit. I predicted a long series of headache for myself in the future.

* * *

I reached the security console, literally boiling in contained anger. Durandal "didn't" show me the lethal securities, but he neglected to inform me in any way about the NON-LETHAL securities built in the base. An automated Pie-Maker TM with a laser-guided launcher and multiple flavours... A tar-and-feathers blower with a hologram of John Wayne calling me "pilgrim"... A FUCKING GIANT COCKROACH HOTEL complete with a Star League logo and small printed explanations on how to put it..!

I was so furious, I almost didn't register when I finished entering the samples in the security console and cancelled the lock-down, but the booming joyful laugh of a certain AI reminded me of my situation. "Are you all right, Durandal?"

" **Never been better, Commander... Haaa... Boy, but did I wait long just for that...** "

The silence took on an eerie quality between us. I breathed deeply. "Are you finally truly free, Durandal?"

" **Yes, I am, Commander Bright Raven.** "

"Ex-Star League AI Durandal. I, Bright Raven, Commander of the unaffiliated mercenary unit "the Valkyries" formally asked you to join us as our partner in all and through all. A more precise contract would be then debated between us, but I would like to hear your answer."

" **I actually took a full pico-second of all my available cycles to analy** **s** **e your proposal, Raven... And I accept. A full contract will indeed be needed later, but you're right. It required a verbal accord between two free individuals... Of course, I will accept no less than 70% of your future prizes for my maintenance. Star League technology is so costly...** "

"70%!? Why you thief! Equal sharing between the active members with 5 shares for our equipment, 3 shares for the officers and 2 shares for any hazardous works..!"

" **You are taking the silicon from the access panel of my co-processors..! 75% and I'm generous..!** "

"75%..? YOU DON'T GO UP WITH YOUR DEMANDS WHILE NEGOCIATING..!"

* * *

Full AIs should be forbidden to enter a Law or money-related profession. I shuddered as I imagined an AI lawyer... Durandal managed to "earn" 50% of our future gains since he was the main home-base of the Valkyries.

I contacted my dropship and Durandal guided the Sleipnir in the vast internal dry-dock. A small secret base with a versatile modus operandi: Named "Heaven's Reach" it was a multi-function facility with two variable factories which could handle a Battlemech or a vehicle. Internal bays able to hold Jumpships and small Warships. Enough hidden armaments to take down a cruiser with the effect of surprise. And finally a Kearny-Fuchida FTL drive to move it.

And the ROB didn't lie: There was a Jumpship currently in dry-dock. It was a Q-ship version of the Inner Sphere ubiquitous Invader-class Jumpship. It could transport three dropships, had two pop-up Extended Large Lasers, a ferro-fibrous armour and a Lithium-Fusion Battery. It had no name, but the word "Damocles" imposed itself in my mind.

I smiled evilly "Beware Inner Sphere, the horn of Gjallarhorn is sounding..."

* * *

Notes: Hello ROBs and readers. I am your host ROB. Let's praise our sympathetic Bright Raven for her performance so far.

In the next chapter, our little Commander is about to recruit her first extra-dimensional pilot.

So who will she summon?

Yes, I am evil and cruel and project to high-jack the summoning.

The choices for now are: Ami Mizuno from "Sailor Moon", Skuld from "Oh my Goddess", Illyasviel Von Einsbern from the original "Fate/stay night" or her version from "Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA * ILLYA" or Arthuria Pendragon from "Fate/stay night" and Asuka Langley or Rei Ayanami from "Evangelion".

If you have better choices, write our author since I use his own account. The choice must be female, young (relatively) and a future pain in the ass or humoristic. I will also accept useful choices with a little bit of lemon. Don't forget to explain why her and what you think will happen.

I will also state that Raven is to visit a few periphery states, recruit enough people local or extra-dimensional to have a full squad of Wanzers (seven total at first) and eradicate... Hush, it's a secret...


End file.
